The Story of My Life
by lOvInGfICtIOnAlbOYz123
Summary: Bella,Rosalie & Alice are desperate for boyfriends until the first day of school they see three hot and cute guys.Will they find love at first sight and romantic dates?Or will they be broken up and torn apart?This is my first story.Please give it a try.


**Bella's POV**

As the moon shone with the stars above the sky, I couldn't stop thinking about him. His kissable apple flavored lips. His bronze colored locks that my hands are always aching to touch. Those liquid golden brown eyes that makes my heart beat faster. His signature crooked grin that makes me love him more than anyone I've ever loved. That soft hand that brushes my cheek to make me feel better when I'm in pain and lastly that glorious body that contains a six pack. He's the most perfect guy I've ever met, at least that's what I think. He's the one I've looked for in a guy and his name… Edward Masen.

It all happened on a school day. There I was being the usual me – the average teenage girl life but my life isn't that average. Sure there's school, homework, school boy crushes and surprisingly sex talks from your dad but when you have two awesome best friends your life is not average. First is Rosalie Hale – she wants to be a journalist and she's in charge of our school newspaper. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt with a brown jacket slumped to the arms, shorts and brown gladiators. She has long, wavy blonde hair. She's very beautiful just like my other best friend, Alice Brandon – She's the really girly one, a hyper pixie actually. She loves shopping of course. She was wearing skinny jeans, ballet flats and a cute shirt. She has short, black, spiky hair. Finally me, I'm Bella Swan. I wouldn't really say that I'm a pretty girl but the one thing I can assure you is that I am a _klutz._ I was wearing a long white sleeveless blouse with a black knitted jacket right after my elbows, skinny jeans and black stilettos. Yes it's a bad idea to wear high heels if you're a klutz like me. I have chocolate brown hair, curly and up to chest – length. I was wearing a thin black stretchy hair band too. We're in senior high now. Time flies so fast. It's the first day of school, me, Alice and Rosalie are hoping to find new guy students especially the cute ones. We haven't really found "the one". The last time I had a boyfriend, it didn't really work out.

We walked to our lockers and I entered my locker combination – "9 5 9 3" - it's my birth date. I'm 17 now, so is Alice and Rosalie. I opened my locker and a bunch of pink scented envelopes and fresh red roses came falling down – covering my stilettos.

"This again? I thought they would stop" I paused. "I mean they should be over _me _by now!" I said annoyed. "

"Oooh, what about this one?" Alice said with excitement – _she always is, that's why she's called the hyper pixie, _picking up the envelope with a ring tied to it. She got the ring with words engraved on it – TO MY BELOVED, BELLA

"MY BELOVED!" I screamed, good thing no one heard me.

"DearBella, would you like to go out with me? Love, Mike Newton" Rosalie read.

"Uggh, never mind the letter." I said in frustration

"Let's just get to class, we don't want to be late." Rosalie said. So we all walked to our first classes. Alice went to History, Rosalie went straight for journalism and I hurried to cooking class.

**Rosalie's POV**

"**RIIIING!" **the bell rang which meant class was finally over. I mean like when you're listening to your teacher yap about when or when not to use a period after your sentence. Seriously? It's ridiculous.

I rushed to my locker to meet Bella and Alice. When I arrived, I saw both of them and waved.

"Hey!" they both said in chorus.

"Hey" I called back at them. "So did you meet any cute boys?" I asked them with curiosity.

"Well not exactly." Alice said with an edge to her voice.

"What do you mean "not exactly"?" Bella asked pinpointing the word "not exactly".

"Umm… you see… umm… I like him but he doesn't seem to like me…I think." Alice said stuttering with unsureness in her voice.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"I mean he did talk to you, _right_?" Bella asked in her calm voice. Alice nodded. "Good, maybe he's just unsure of his feelings. Take time to know him better but don't sound desperate." Bella assured Alice - her face was calm now. Bella was always the person I'd talk to for great advice. She has a way of calming a person – that's one of the things I love about her.

"Thanks guys!" Alice said relieved.

We were walking to our classroom when Bella asked us a question I never thought she'd ask. "Guys, do I smell like cookies?" I laughed so hard that I was oblivious of where I was going. Then suddenly I bumped into someone. My head hurt so much that it was going to burst. I quickly got a hold of myself. "I'm so sorry" I stammered then I looked at him. He had black hair and golden brown eyes. He was tall and muscular, _definitely muscular. _He smiled then I smiled back at his mesmeric face.

"Umm…are you alright?" He asked.

"I…I'm fine" I said stuttering nervously.

"Are you sure?" He asked, worried.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you" I said in an irritating voice but not enough to hurt his feelings. He reached for my now trembling hands and pulled me up. "Thanks" I said with a smile as he handed me my books. " My names Rosalie" I introduced myself.

"I'm Emmet" He said cooly.

"I have to go, I'm going to be late for class. Bye Emmet." I said with a crooked smile and walked away.

**Alice's POV**

Every time I look at him, my heart goes wild. Every time he runs his fingers through his hair, I feel a sensation. Why can't I stop thinking about him? Does he feel the same way? Does he think of us as just friends? So many questions in my head...but no answer.

I shouldn't freak out. I mean I just met him. I just need to get to know him better – as Bella just said to me a while ago.

We continued walking to our classroom but we were interrupted when Rosalie accidentally bumped into a guy, Emmet. She had her "I'm-so-in-love" look.

We finally arrived at our classroom and thank goodness we weren't late. We took our seats quietly and just in time, the teacher arrived.

"Okay class, today we're going to talk about" Mr. Tanner said but was cut off with a voice so familiar that I wanted to scream- it was _him._ He looked so handsome. His blonde hair brushed his face, his golden brown eyes were sweet looking. His smile, his drawing smile smiled at me.

"Umm...I'm so sorry for being late Mr. Tanner. Umm...I got lost on the way to class, it won't happen again." He said apogetically .

"It's alright, please take a seat beside " Mr. Tanner said. Wait a minute...did Mr. Tanner just say my name? Wait, this is a good thing. I thought to myself then he nodded. My heart was beating faster as he came closer and closer. He smiled and sat down next to me. He quickly got his book.

"Alice, right? We were in the same class together. He said.

"Yeah, umm...Jasper right?" I asked him nervously.

"Yeah, umm..." there was a long pause then he finally said it. "Umm...you...maybe...can we hang out some time?" He stuttered so bad that I was about to laugh when he asked me out! He_ finally_ asked me out! OMG! "Calm down Alice" I heard the little voice in my head say.

"Umm...yeah, sure, of course, totally, no problem, cool" I said embarrassed with a lot of yes's. A small laugh escaped his lips. "Sorry" I apologized.

"It's alright, it's kind of cute" He grinned and I gave back a smile.

"RIIING!" It was lunch time.

Author's note: Please review and please give an honest one. :))


End file.
